C’était juste un pari
by Lilyz5
Summary: Faire un pari avec ses amis, c’est risqué, surtout quand vous vous appelez James Potter et que votre cible préférée est Lily Evans. C'est ce qui se passera quand James aura conclu un pari avec Sirius Black son meilleur ami. JL par la suite
1. Chapitre 1

**Base : Harry Potter **

**Spoilers : jusqu'au cinquième tome d' Harry Potter. **

**Disclaimer : jusqu'à présent rien ne m'appartient pas, tout est à J.K.Rowling mais l'histoire et les persos qui apparaissent ici c'est à dire Tessa O'Conner, Katerina Derio et Johanne Chain sont à moi. **

**Note : Je sais que je suis nouvelle sur le site et vous pensez encore une autre histoire sur les Maraudeurs, je sais que je ne suis pas à la hauteur de vous tous, je ne suis pas aussi J.K.Rowling mais j'essaye de faire de mon mieux et surtout faites moi part de vos commentaires, j'aimerais savoir ce qui vous à plus et même si j'ai déjà finit d'écrire les cinq premiers chapitres sur l'ordinateur et le sixième ainsi que septième sont déjà sur papiers, il ne manque plus qu'à le taper sur l'ordinateur.  
  
Résum : Faire un pari avec ses amis, c'est risqué, surtout quand vous vous appelez James Potter et que votre cible préférée est Lily Evans, mais il ne sait pas que le pari peut se révéler tout autre. Et quand il découvrira qui est véritablement Lily, il sera qu'il vaudrait mieux tourner sa langue sept fois dans la bouche avant de dire oui.  
  
**Chapitre 1 : où tout commence !!!  
  
Le dernier cours de la journée était un vrai supplice pour tous les étudiants de Poudlard, ils n'avaient qu'une hâte, c'était de pouvoir aller dîner et ensuite penser à autre chose que les cours qu'ils avaient durant toute la semaine.  
  
Peter et Remus étaient en grande discussion sur la façon de gérer une équipe de Quidditch tandis que Sirius et James étaient tous les deux entre un de discuter mais de choses qui n'avaient pas attrait à la façon de gérer une équipe de Quidditch.  
  
"Comment est ce que tu peux en être sur ? Est-ce que tu la connais ?"  
  
"non, mais j'ai ouie dire par Dara que cette dernière n'avait pas eu de copains depuis qu'elle était entrée à Poudlard"  
  
"Et est ce que tu crois tout ce que peut te raconter Dara Mackenzie ?"  
  
"ben oui, comme tous les autres ici présents"  
  
Et quelques élèves de la classe de Sirius hochèrent la tête. Dara Mackenzie était à proprement parlé une espèce de commère, elle n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche.  
  
"Bon et alors, tu as peut être raison et en quoi est que cela me concerne que Lily Evans n'a pas eu encore de petit ami ?"  
  
"ben, c'est à dire que peut être que tu pourrais éventuellement essayer de sortir avec elle ?"  
  
"quoi, tu veux ma mort ? Tu veux que je sorte avec elle et puis quoi encore, tu ne voudrais pas que je me jette de la plus grande tour de Poudlard"  
  
"je savais que tu allais dire non, c'est pourquoi, je voudrais que tu fasse un pari avec moi, si tu arrive, ne serais-ce que sortir avec elle et aller au bal de Noël avec elle, tu aura toute ma reconsidération et si tu échoues, je crois que ce sera le cas, tu pourra dire adieu à ta place dans l'équipe de Quidditch"  
  
James se gratta la tête et ne voyait pas comment il pouvait faire, c'était un pari et son honneur de sorcier était mis en cause, il ne pouvait pas refuser ce pari si fou qu'il était. Alors il tandis sa main vers celle de Sirius et tous les deux conclurent le pacte qui scellait le pari.  
  
La cloche venait de rompre le silence qui s'était imposé dans la salle de classe et tous les élèves venaient de se disperser dans les couloirs de Poudlard.  
  
Sirius accompagné de Remus ainsi que de Peter suivaient tous les trois James qui se dirigeait vers la salle commune de Gryffondor espérant ainsi trouver Lily.  
  
"je n'ai pas besoin de vous pour voir Evans, je crois ?"  
  
"Si tu as raison, on devrait aller s'asseoir, on sera juste prêt de la cheminée si tu avais besoin de notre aide"proposa Sirius un peu mort de rire.  
  
James qui était un peu plus grand que Sirius lui donna un petit coup derrière la tête.  
  
"fichtre, arrêtes Cornedrue, tu sais que je déteste ça"  
  
"ça t'apprendre à te foutre de ma tête"  
  
Pendant ce temps là, Lily venait de revenir de son dernier cours accompagnée de Tessa O'Conner ainsi que de Johanne Chain ainsi que de Katerina Derio, c'était ses deux meilleurs amis depuis qu'elle était entrée à Poudlard"  
  
James s'approcha de Lily espérant que cette première rencontre se passerait bien. Il était vrai que James ne connaissait que très peu Lily mais il se confortait à l'idée que si il ne faisait pas ce pari, il risquerait de perdre sa place dans l'équipe de Quidditch et il ne se voyait pas perdre un seul instant.  
  
Ce dernier nettoya ses lunettes. (Chez James, nettoyer ses lunettes était le signe d'une grande anxiété. (lol)) et s'approcha de plus en plus de Lily et de ses deux amis, elles s'arrêtèrent sur la conversation qu'elles venaient d'avoir.  
  
Et elles s'étaient tous les trois retournées vers James qui les regardaient, il passait de l'émeraude, couleurs des yeux de Lily passait par les yeux bleus de Tessa et encore sur ceux de Johanne qui étaient gris, son regard se posa encore une dernière fois sur les yeux de Lily.  
  
"Lily, je sais qu'on se connaît pas assez, mais j'aimerais savoir si tu voulais peut être sortir avec moi un de ces soirs."  
  
Lily le regarda hésitant et son regard se figea en rire qu'elle partageait avec ses deux amis. Elles le laissèrent là sur le carreau planté comme une vieille chaussette.  
  
Ce dernier se retourna vers Sirius et Remus, le premier s'était mis à rire tandis que Remus haussait tristement les épaules.  
  
"merci, Lily très chère, mais personne jusqu'à présent ne m'a laissé comme cela sans me parler, j'espère que tu est prête parce que tu va voir comme je vais réussi ce stupide pari et que tu tombera dans mes bras, ma belle" marmonna t'il pour lui même.  
  
Et puis Sirius, Remus ainsi que Peter avaient rejoins James, tous les quatre se dirigeaient en direction de la grande salle.  
  
La partie risquerait d'être longue  
  
A suivre...  
  
Alors premier chapitre, je sais que c'est pas aussi bien, mais je commence à prendre part de ce que je vais faire dans les prochains chapitres, je vais essayer de faire du mieux que je peux. Je ne suis pas J.K.Rowling non plus.  
  
James arrivera où arrivera pas à séduire Lily Evans ? ça vous le saurez tout au long de la fic.  
  
Lilyz5


	2. Chapitre 2

**Base : Harry Potter **

**Spoilers : inclus le cinquième tome d'Harry Potter. **

**Disclaimer : jusqu'à présent rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K.Rowling mais l'histoire et les persos qui apparaissent ici c'est à dire Tessa O'Conner, , Katerina Derio et Johanne Chain sont à moi. **

**Note : Alors vous avez aimés où pas ? Moi je commence à aimer l'histoire même si je vous avouerais que cela sera plus dur que je ne le pensais. Qu'est ce que vous en pensez ? Votre avis m'intéresse tout particulièrement.  
  
Résum : Faire un pari avec ses amis, c'est risqué, surtout quand vous vous appelez James Potter et que votre cible est Lily Evans, mais il ne sait pas que le pari peut se révéler autre. Et quand il découvrira qui est véritablement Lily, il sera qu'il vaudrait mieux tourner sa langue sept fois dans sa bouche avant de dire oui.**  
  
Chapitre 2 : J'aurais aimer savoir !!!!  
  
Effectivement la partie risquerait d'être longue. James n'était pas au bout de ses peines, apparemment, c'était la première fois qu'il se faisait humilier devant ses amis et en plus de cela devant tout Poudlard mais il s'en remettrait vite et à présent ce dernier évitait de regarder Sirius dans les yeux.  
  
Ce dernier était mort de rire depuis qu'il avait vu son meilleur ami se faire humilier parce qu'ils appelleraient Lily comme la dernière des inconnus.  
  
De son côte, Lily était elle aussi en train de penser et de manger en même temps. (si je vous jure, on arrive à faire les deux.)  
  
Elle se retourna vers Tessa O'Conner qui s'amusait à mordre dans sa cuisse de poulet.  
  
"alors tu ne manges pas ?"demanda Tessa.  
  
"si j'aime pas quand c'est trop chaud"  
  
"j'aimerais te croire, mais je pense que quelque chose ne va pas ? Où je me trompes ?"  
  
"comment est ce que tu fait pour toujours savoir tout et sans rien faire ?"  
  
"comme qui dirait, c'est l'intuition féminine !!! Non sans blague, quelque ne va pas ?"  
  
"si, enfin, je crois que tu as raison, mais dirons-nous que ce n'est pas le meilleur endroit pour en parler, si tu vois ce que je veux dire !!"  
  
"d'accord, dés que nous aurons fini, je crois que l'on ira faire un tour dans les couloirs"  
  
"je suis désolé mais cela ne va pas être assez facile pour se parler, je dois faire mes devoirs de préfète avec Remus, alors quand je serais rentrée, on pourra parler"  
  
"ok, moi, je vais essayer de soutirer quelques petites choses de la part de Dara Mackenzie je pense qu'avec Johanne, on arrivera facilement"  
  
"de toute façon avec Dara, vous avez toujours le dernier mot où je me trompes ?"  
  
"non, encore une fois de suite, tu as tout dans le mile"  
  
Tessa et Johanne prirent les chemins sinueux des couloirs de Poudlard pour se rendre dans la tour des Gryffondor tandis que Remus rejoignit son homologue féminin et tous les deux partirent à la recherche des quelques fauteurs de troubles qui régnaient mais qui n'arriveraient pas à la taille des Maraudeurs.  
  
Du côté des garçons, James regardait vaguement sa montre et attendis que Sirius sorte de la salle de bain pour avoir une petite discussion avec lui.  
  
"Alors qu'est ce que ça te fait de t'être fait humilier par Lily ?"  
  
"humilier, c'est un mot si vague, tu ne penses pas mais je crois que Monsieur Patmol ici présent va perdre son pari, parce que tu n'aura pas le temps de dire ouf que Lily tombera dans mes bras"  
  
"oui, mais vu comment tu est parti, je pense que c'est toi qui va perdre ce pari !!!"  
  
"Allons, cessez de vous prendre la tête pour un simple pari, je pense que vous allez perdre tous les deux et un point final, vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps et vous voulez ruiner votre amiti ?"répondit Peter.  
  
"c'est que tu te prends pour Remus, tu deviens psy, je pense que cela devrait te rapporter, c'est un métier qui à de l'avenir"  
  
"non, je pense que Peter à raison, on ne va pas se fâcher à cause d'un pari, je le maintiens toujours quand même"  
  
"ok pour moi"  
  
Après avoir fait le tour de tous les couloirs de Poudlard, le temps fut venu pour Lily de retrouver ses deux meilleurs amies et leur parler de James.  
  
Remus et elle se quittèrent avec un sourire discret pour chacun des préfets au coin de la lèvre et un bonne nuit aussi discret qu'à chaque fois qu'ils faisaient leur devoirs de préfets ensemble.  
  
Remus aimait bien Lily, il avait découvert qu'elle pouvait être tout aussi douce qu'un agneau et que ce qu'elle montrait à tout le monde, n'était qu'une simple façade.  
  
Tandis qu'elle montait les escaliers pour se rendre à son dortoir, les derniers occupants de la salle commune montaient eux aussi par peur des représailles de Lily dans leurs dortoirs respectifs.  
  
Ceci étant fait, elle éprouva le besoin de se confier à ses deux amis, elle ouvrit la porte espérant qu'elles l'attendaient comme elles avait dit tout à l'heure.  
  
"s'lut les filles, alors vous avez réussi à obtenir quelque chose de Dara ?"  
  
"non, c'est la première fois qu'elle sèche sur un truc gros comme cela"  
  
"mais c'est insensé, vous avez vu ma tête quand James s'est approché de moi pour me demander de sortir avec lui !"  
  
"si tu l'avais vu, je pense que tu aurait eu le droit à la palme de la plus belle grimace !!!"  
  
"Hein, très drôle, moi je dit que cela cache quelque chose, voilà que l'un des Maraudeurs se pointe vers moi et me demande de sortir avec lui ?"  
  
"Si tu avait été Karen Liszt, je crois que tu n'aurais pas hésité à dire oui aussitôt, cette manie de vouloir sortir avec les trois Maraudeurs ne lui pas donné la meilleur réputation qui soit !!!"  
  
"non, moi j'aimerais pas être à sa place non plus quoi qu'avec Remus, vous croyez que j'aurais une chance ?"demanda Tessa.  
  
"Peut être que oui ? peut être que non ? qui sait ce que l'avenir réserve !!"avoua Johanne.  
  
"Hey, vous avez vu l'heure, je pense que l'on devrait arrêter de discuter et que nous nous mettions tous au lit, demain sera chargé et je crains fort pour toi que James aille jusqu'au bout de la chose qu'il à envisag  
  
A suivre...  
  
Réponse aux reviews :  
  
Jamsie-Cass : merci encore pour ta review, je connais le site depuis pas mal de temps mais je dois dire que ta review m'a fait vachement plaisir.  
  
Astrie : ouhais, tu as vu et bien le second chapitre sera en ligne aujourd'hui. Merci encore  
  
Hey, je vous l'avait dit James va aller jusqu'au bout et ne croyez pas, je sais de quoi je parles, quoi qu'il en soit, j'aimerais avoir des reviews.  
  
Lilyz5


	3. Chapitre 3

Base : Harry Potter Spoilers : inclus le cinquième tome d'Harry Potter. Disclaimer : jusqu'à présent rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K.Rowling mais l'histoire et les persos qui apparaissent ici c'est à dire Tessa O'Conner, , Katerina Derio et Johanne Chain sont à moi. Note : Votre avis m'intéresse tout particulièrement, si vous avez aimés, si vous avez détesté quelque chose où que vous avez aimé [je sais, je me répète], n'hésitez surtout pas, laissez des reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir à savoir que vous avez adoré où même détesté pour mieux me critiquer.  
  
Chapitre 3 : Si c'est là que tout commence ?  
  
A bout de force, James avait constaté que ce n'était pas par là qu'il faudrait commencer pour attirer les faveurs de Lily et si même plus lui demander de sortir avec elle. Il avait essayer des dizaines de fois de lui demander mais c'était toujours sans succès et même Sirius criait presque victoire auprès de Peter et de Remus.  
  
Mais Remus avait ajouté que ce n'était pas la peine de crier victoire trop vite parce que cela pouvait aussi bien se retourner vers Sirius.  
  
Quelques semaines étaient passés après que Sirius et James eurent envisager de faire un pari, le dit quel était que James devait sortir avec Lily Evans.  
  
Le cours de potions était particulièrement intéressant du point de vue de James, ce dernier espérait que le professeur Mackenzie qui devait faire des groupes de travail puisse le mettre avec Lily, ce qui aurait été un bon point pour ce dernier pour commencer. []  
  
"Nous sommes qu'en début d'année mais je tiens à vous dire que ce que nous allons étudier nous prendra une bonne partie de l'année, je dirais que si nous nous y mettons maintenant, la potion sera terminée pour la fin du mois de Mars "  
  
Les élèves intrigués se demandaient ce que pouvait imaginer le professeur pour leur faire étudier une potion qui devrait durer presque 6 mois.  
  
"je sais que vous êtes tous curieux de savoir ce que nous allons préparer, cette potion se fera dans le plus grand calme, c'est le Véritaserum, je pense que vous en avez déjà entendus parler ? "  
  
Quelques élèves hochèrent la tête et surtout James.  
  
"voilà, c'est pourquoi, je tiens à ce que vous travailler deux par deux, j'ai ici fait une liste des personnes que je tiens à mettre ensemble parce qu'il n'est pas bon que deux personnes qui se connaissaient depuis fort longtemps ne travaillent ensemble, la potion se révèle entre plus qu'une simple potion de vérité"  
  
James regarda vers Lily, ce dernier espérait que le professeur le mette avec elle.  
  
"Alors je vais commencer, Lupin avec Anderson, Black avec O'Conner, Riley avec Rogue, Potter avec Evans..."  
  
James jubilait de joie, ce dernier voyait ses chances augmenter quand il se tourna vers Sirius qui faisait une drôle de tête, ce dernier s'était retrouvé avec l'une des meilleurs amies de Lily.  
  
C'était au tour de James de faire l'un de ses plus grands sourires. Et c'est ainsi que la cloche marquait la fin des cours de la journée pour tout le monde.  
  
Il ne restait plus personne en dehors de Tessa et de Lily qui étaient en train de finir d'étudier leurs cours pour le lendemain.  
  
"je vais aller me coucher, tu devrais en faire autant, Lil" répondit Tessa.  
  
"j'y vais, Tessa, je finis juste de lire ce chapitre et je viens me coucher"ajouta t'elle promptement.  
  
Même si Tessa savait d'or et déjà que Lily ne le ferais pas ce qu'elle avait dit, elle lui dit simplement un bonne nuit et monta dans le dortoir des filles de 6éme année de Gryffondor.  
  
Seule et avec le livre que le professeur Mackenzie leur avait suggéré de lire avant de commencer, elle entendit des pas et se demandait qui pouvait être là à cette heure de la nuit.  
  
Ne fut t'elle surprise quand elle vit les quatre Maraudeurs entrer dans la salle commune salle de la tête aux pieds.  
  
Remus fila le premier dans les dortoirs tandis que Peter suivait ainsi que Sirius qui avait ajouté un regard à James.  
  
"je vais vous rejoindre dans quelques minutes"répondit t'il à ses trois autres compères.  
  
Et les trois venaient de monter dans le dortoir.  
  
James s'approcha de Lily.  
  
"qu'est ce que tu souhaites à la fin ?"demanda t'elle avec insistance.  
  
James se gratta la tête et commençait à réfléchir.  
  
"je suis désolé de t'avoir demandé de sortir avec moi, je sais que tu n'est pas intéressé alors je vais te laisser à ton devoir, je pense que nous pourrions devenir amis, qu'est ce que tu en penses ?"  
  
Il s'approcha encore plus d'elle, il sentit les battements de cœur de Lily aussi rapide et jugea qu'elle était tout aussi nerveuse que lorsque ce dernier lui avait demandé de sortir avec elle.  
  
Elle senti le parfum de James lui envahir ses narines et ce dernier approcha inexorablement ses lèvres contre les siens.  
  
Elle voulait que le temps s'arrête et ce fut que lors qu'elle avait comprit ce que James venait de faire qu'elle monta en courant dans le dortoir des filles.  
  
James avec un regard satisfait monta lui aussi dans le dortoir des garçons avec un sourire figé sur les lèvres.  
  
A suivre...  
  
[] ouhais, je sais que vous pensez que les cours de potions ne servent qu'à rapprocher deux individus alors c'est peut être vrai vous avez raison, mais c'est aussi facile que je ne prétends pas.  
  
Réponses aux reviews :  
  
[Merci beaucoup pour ces reviews, alors voilà la suite dés à présent, mais dés le chapitre 6, je vais m'arrêter doucement parce que je n'ai pas écrit la suite, veuillez m'en excuse, mais je vais poursuivre]  
  
Jamesie-cass : merci beaucoup pour tes encouragement, ça me va droit au cœur. Et j'adore ta fic, j'espère que pour ton bac, ça c'est bien passé et que tu l'aura de tout cœur.  
  
Shanki : moi, je suis sur que tu pourrais faire mieux que moi, est ce que tu as écris quelque chose, ce serais bien de le montrer à tout le monde pour savoir ce qu'ils en pensent.  
  
Elfica : encore merci, et voilà la suite...  
  
Je vous remercie de tous ces compliments venant de vous, un chapitre sera posté tous les jours.  
  
Bon alors ? Qu'est ce que je dois penser ? Vous avez aimés, vous en voulez encore plus alors c'est facile, vous n'avez qu'à mettre vos commentaires, réponses assurés.  
  
Liliz5 


	4. Chapitre 4

Base : Harry Potter Spoilers : inclus le cinquième tome d'Harry Potter. Disclaimer : jusqu'à présent rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K.Rowling mais l'histoire et les persos qui apparaissent ici c'est à dire Tessa O'Conner, , Katerina Derio et Johanne Chain sont à moi. Note : Votre avis m'intéresse tout particulièrement, si vous avez aimés, si vous avez détesté quelque chose où que vous avez aimé [je sais, je me répète], n'hésitez surtout pas, laissez des reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir à savoir que vous avez adoré où même détesté pour mieux me critiquer.  
  
Petite dédicace à tous les reviewers qui ont reviwés depuis le début de la fic.  
  
Chapitre 4 : Pitié ? Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ?  
  
Ce dernier était rentré tout sourire et Sirius en conclua que son meilleur ami avait déjà un pied bien encré dans le pari.  
  
"Qu'est ce qui se passe, Cornedrue ?"demanda Sirius.  
  
"je viens de la voir et cette dernier à succombé au baiser que je lui est donné"  
  
"sérieux, fichtre, je savais que tu aurais été aussi vite mais de là à ce qu'elle y succombe, je me demande si le pari ne va pas retomber sur toi, mec"demanda Remus.  
  
"non, moi je vous dit que James aura autant de mal à lui avouer à la fin, que ce n'était juste qu'un pari"  
  
"juste un pari !!!!"répondit Remus.  
  
Pendant ce temps, Lily eut un dernier regard vers l'escalier qui montait au dortoir des garçons où James était monté plus vite que son ombre.  
  
Elle posa sa main sur ses deux lèvres et y ressenti encore le baiser que James lui avait donné, elle ne savait plus si c'était un simple rêve où la réalité.  
  
"Mais cela est encore plus vrai"  
  
Puis elle finie par rejoindre le dortoir des filles, ses trois amis s'étaient assouplis depuis belle lurette tandis qu'elle à son tour enfila sa chemise de nuit et se laissa emporter dans les songes que la nuit allait lui offrir.  
  
Quelques mois étaient passés depuis le baiser de James à Lily et ce dernier était en train de se morfondre. On était au mois de Novembre.  
  
Il voulait lui avouer la vérité et lui dire que ce n'était qu'un simple et idiot de pari tenu contre Sirius.  
  
Mais il vit Lily à diverses occasions et quand il était sur le point de lui avouer le pari qu'il avait engagé sur sa tête, il n'osa pas le faire. Peut être par peur ? Non, ce n'était pas de la peur, mais une trouille à lui faire dresser ses cheveux sur sa tête.  
  
Ce dernier se retrouva sur la tour d'astronomie et y contempla le ciel noir où la lune se trouvait qu'à son quart.  
  
"Elle est belle, n'est pas ?"demanda Remus.  
  
James se retourna vers Remus qui lui tandis une cape chaude.  
  
"tiens, je t'ai apporté ta cape, Sirius fait une de ces têtes il aimerait savoir où tu te trouve avec Lily en ce moment."  
  
"qu'est ce qu'il peut être culotté de demander cela, il sait où je m'en trouves"  
  
"et où est ce que tu t'en trouves ?"répondit ce dernier.  
  
"simplement, je sais pas, je crois que c'est embrouillé ici"  
  
Il montra la place de son cœur.  
  
"je sais ce que c'est, tu n'arrives plus à savoir et tu te demandes si tu dois lui dire la vérité où pas, je sais, je t'ai vu faire pendant quelques jours, mais tu t'est dégonflé par peur, je sais pas de quoi, je ne suis pas un spécialiste, mais je sais écouter et regarder les gens"  
  
"c'est vrai, je crois que je l'aime, ce pari n'était que pour moi, juste un jeu idiot, juste pour montrer que je pouvais aussi bien faire que Sirius, mais je sais que je peux aussi bien faire que Sirius alors pourquoi, je l'ai fait, je n'en sais rien.  
  
"Tu as su bien faire aussi bien que Sirius, mais c'est à toi de savoir ce que tu veux faire à présent ?"  
  
A suivre...  
  
Chapitre court mais au moins, on sait que James aime Lily même après le pari.  
  
Liliz5  
  
Réponses aux reviews :  
  
Merci, je vous adore !!!!!  
  
Jamesie-Cass : merci de m'avoir mis dans tes histoires favorites, ça me fait vachement plaisir. Voilà, je pense que la suite va te plaire  
  
Elfica : je suis désolé mais comme je le souhaitait les chapitres sont courts et ceux jusqu'au chapitre 7 inclus, j'espère que tu ne m'en voudra pas trop.  
  
Voilà après les réponses aux reviews, j'aimerais vous dire est ce que vous pourriez mettre encore plus de reviews parce que sinon, vous n'aurez pas le chapitre 5 demain, je veux qu'on atteints la dizaine de reviews et je mettrais peut être le chapitre 5.  
  
A bon entendeur salut  
  
rire sadique  
  
Lilyz5 


	5. Chapitre 5

Base : Harry Potter Spoilers : inclus le cinquième tome d'Harry Potter. Disclaimer : jusqu'à présent rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K.Rowling mais l'histoire et les persos qui apparaissent ici c'est à dire Tessa O'Conner, , Katerina Derio et Johanne Chain sont à moi. Note : Votre avis m'intéresse tout particulièrement, si vous avez aimés, si vous avez détesté quelque chose où que vous avez aimé [je sais, je me répète], n'hésitez surtout pas, laissez des reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir à savoir que vous avez adoré où même détesté pour mieux me critiquer.  
  
Chapitre 5 : Ca te dit de venir avec moi au bal ?  
  
"c'est vrai, je crois que je l'aime, ce pari n'était que pour moi, juste un jeu idiot, juste pour montrer que je pouvais aussi bien faire que Sirius, mais je sais que je peux aussi bien faire que Sirius alors pourquoi, je l'ai fait, je n'en sais rien.  
  
"Tu as su bien faire aussi bien que Sirius, mais c'est à toi de savoir ce que tu veux faire à présent ?"  
  
"Mais je sais quoi faire Remus, mais le problème, c'est qu'a chaque fois que je veux lui dire, je n'y arrives pas, est ce que tu comprends ?"  
  
"C'est à toi de voir, pourquoi avoir fait le pari ? Tu sais comment est Sirius, tu est aussi pire que lui par moment et quand vous êtes réunis ensemble, c'est pire que comme nous sommes tous les quatre réunis"  
  
"Je sais, j'aurais du tourner sept fois ma langue dans ma bouche avant de dire oui"  
  
"bien dit"  
  
Puis James essaya de savoir ce que pouvait bien faire Lily tandis que Remus rejoignit la bibliothèque pour essayer de finir son devoir sur l'histoire de la magie.  
  
Finalement James la trouva dans la salle commune des Gryffondor en train de discuter avec ses deux meilleurs amis.  
  
Il s'approcha d'elle et commença à parler.  
  
"Lily, j'aimerais pouvoir te parler"  
  
"Je suis ouverte à toutes sortes de discussion, alors tu peux y aller"  
  
"je voulais te dire, seul à seul"  
  
"d'accord, les filles ça ne vous déranges pas, je suis désolé, on se rejoint tout à l'heure"  
  
"c'est pas grave"ajouta Tessa O'Connor.  
  
"on n'a qu'a se rejoindre dans les dortoirs"finit par dire Johanne Chain.  
  
"Ok à tout à l'heure "  
  
Les deux amies de Lily s'en allèrent vers le dortoir des filles de 6eme années et Lily scruta James du regard, ce dernier commerça à toucher sa baguette qui se trouvait dans sa poche, il n'arriva pas à la prendre tellement que ses mains étaient moites.  
  
"Alors je t'écoutes ? "  
  
"C'est à dire que..."  
  
Mais il ne pouvais pas lui dire puisse que la phrase qu'il voulait sortir n'était pas celles qu'il voulait lui dire.  
  
"Dit, ça te dirais de venir avec moi au Bal de Noël "finit il par dire.  
  
Lily était perdue dans ses pensés quand il lui avait posé la question.  
  
"Hein, est ce que tu pourrais reposer ta question ? "  
  
"J'aimerais savoir si tu voulais venir avec moi au Bal de Noël"  
  
"Heu oui,"avait t'elle ajoutée en vitesse.  
  
Puis il s'en alla rejoindre les deux autres Maraudeurs, c'est à dire Remus ainsi que Sirius qui avait rejoindre ce dernier dans la bibliothèque tandis que Peter devait se trouver dans le dortoir des garçons en train de réviser pour la composition de demain, enfin, c'est ce qu'ils devaient croire.  
  
"Alors bourreau des cœurs, qu'est ce que tu lui a demandé ?"  
  
"Si je te disais que j'ai déjà ma cavalière pour le Bal"  
  
"Alors là, tu y vas fort, Cornedrue "  
  
"Je sais "  
  
James fit un regard sans que Sirius ne le remarque vers Remus et lui fit un non de la tête, Remus savait pertinemment que cela voulait dire que James n'avait pas osé avoué le terrible dilemme qui rongeait un peu son cœur.  
  
Tandis que Lily monta quatre à quatre les escaliers qui la menait vers le dortoir et ferma la porte derrière elle.  
  
"Alors "demanda Tessa.  
  
"si je vous dit que vous n'allez pas en croire vos oreilles, vous me croirez ? "  
  
"je sais pas, peut être que oui, peut être que non, mais je rigoles, tu sais déjà que je te crois plus que sur paroles"  
  
"moi aussi"  
  
"James m'a demandé de venir avec lui au Bal de Noël "  
  
"et qu'est ce que tu as répondu ?"  
  
"ben oui, que je voulais venir avec lui "  
  
"c'est pas vrai !!!"  
  
"si ..."  
  
"qu'est ce que j'aimerais être à ta place"répondit Tessa O'Connor.  
  
A suivre...  
  
James pas encore, je vais faire durer le suspense, hein, qu'est ce que vous en pensez ? Prochain chapitre, une sortie à Pré au Lard avant notre grand Bal, je pense que le chapitre du Bal sera en deux chapitre, je pense aussi que notre James va lui avouer dans la seconde partie.  
  
Réponses aux reviews :  
  
Jamesie-cass : merci beaucoup pour ces remerciements qui me vont droit au cœur.  
  
Astrie : merci beaucoup pour ces remerciements, j'espère que cela te plait toujours autant.  
  
Elfica : comme je te l'ait dit dans la review, sa conscience lui joue des tours et puis James n'est pas comment dire comme çà, même si dans le Tome 5, il joue un autre rôle.  
  
Merci à vous tous pour vos reviews. Le prochain chapitre demain, comme d'habitude. Je vous adore.  
  
Liliz5 


	6. Chapitre 6

Base : Harry Potter Spoilers : inclus le cinquième tome d'Harry Potter.

Disclaimer : jusqu'à présent rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K.Rowling mais l'histoire et les persos qui apparaissent ici c'est à dire Tessa O'Conner, Katerina Derio et Johanne Chain sont à moi.

Note : Votre avis m'intéresse tout particulièrement, si vous avez aimés, si vous avez détesté quelque chose où que vous avez aimé [je sais, je me répète], n'hésitez surtout pas, laissez des reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir à savoir que vous avez adoré où même détesté pour mieux me critiquer.

Note Bis : je suis désolé de cette attente, mais je répondrais aux reviews au prochain chapitre, si cela n'a pas pu se faire avant, c'est parce que j'étais bien malade mais je vais mieux et je vous remercie pour toutes les reviews et espère vous souhaitez lire la suite et mettre ce que vous en pensez comme d'habitude.  
  
Chapitre 6 : Une sortie à Pré-au-Lard entre amies   
  
On avançait dans le temps et c'était déjà la seconde sortie pour Pré-au- Lard et de plus le Bal de Noël se rapprochait de plus en plus pour ainsi dire.  
  
"Avez-vous pensés à vos robes"demanda Lily.  
  
"moi, je ne suis pas sur de pouvoir y aller à ce fichu Bal, mes parents veulent que je passe Noël avec eux, ils pensent que ce sera le dernier avant bien longtemps"insinua Johanne.  
  
"Oh, comme c'est dommage "ajoutèrent les deux filles en même temps.  
  
"mais promettez-moi de tout me raconter de ce qui se passera pendant la soirée"  
  
"promis "avouèrent les deux filles déçus que leur amie ne puisse pas venir avec elles au Bal.  
  
La neige tombait doucement et Lily ainsi que Tessa et Johanne avaient remarqués les Maraudeurs qui étaient en train de s'esclaffer devant d'autres élèves de différentes maisons.  
  
"qu'est ce qu'ils peuvent être prétentieux "rajouta Tessa.  
  
"c'est vrai "proclamèrent Johanne et Lily.  
  
Rémus se retourna et croisa le regard de Tessa, cette dernier ne baissa pas pour autant les yeux.  
  
Johanne et Lily la prirent par les deux mains et elles firent les boutiques à la recherche des robes pour Lily et Tessa.  
  
Un petit carillon fit indiquer au vendeur de la boutique que quelques proies étaient rentrés à la recherche de la robe de leur rêves.  
  
"Que puisse-je pour vous ?"demanda t'il intrigué par les trois jeunes femmes qui se tenaient devant elles.  
  
"nous sommes à la recherche de la robe de Bal par excellence"  
  
"d'accord, suivez-moi, je vous prie"  
  
Alors sans rien dire, elles le suivirent jusqu'à l'arrière-boutique où elles s'étaient tous les trois retrouvés devant des dressings qui devaient comporter des dizaines voir des centaines de robes que ce soit pour les cérémonies dites Officiels où encore pour un petit Bal à Poudlard.  
  
"wahou " s'écria Lily.  
  
Elle n'avait jamais vu autant de robes de Bal de toute sa vie depuis qu'elle avait fait connaissance du monde de la magie depuis 6 ans.  
  
Lily et Tessa commencèrent à faire des essayages au grand drame de Johanne qui restait sur le côté entre un de faire des commentaires sur les tenues qu'elles portaient où tout autre chose.  
  
A un autre endroit à Pré au lard mais au même moment, les Maraudeurs avaient finis de discuter avec des autres camarades et tous les quatre se séparaient au grand drame de Peter qui préférait se retrouver avec ses trois amis.  
  
Remus devait parler à James et ce dernier s'était contenté de dire à Sirius qu'il voulait lui expliquer le plan qu'il avait imaginé à James pour faire la énième blague aux Serpentards.  
  
Tandis que Sirius qui avait compris alla de son côté avec Peter pour acheter ses cadeaux à ses amis.  
  
James et Remus qui se trouvèrent tous les deux seuls purent enfin discuter mais c'était un autre sujet de conversation, ils voulaient parler de Lily Evans.  
  
"Quand, est ce que tu comptes lui dire ?"demanda Remus qui savait ce que pouvait répondre James.  
  
"Au bal, pourquoi ?"  
  
"je croyais que cela avait été déjà fait depuis longtemps ?"  
  
"Je sais ce que tu peux dire, mais je n'ai pas eu le courage, si les autres savaient cela, James Potter est vraiment le dernier des crétins "  
  
"non, tu n'est pas le dernier des crétins, tu est juste un peu emballé de lui avouer que toi et ton meilleur ami avez pariés sur elle, peut être que si tu lui avouerait en douceur que cela se passerait bien, mais je crains fort que tu ne récoltes que ce que tu mérites, James à toi de voir et j'espère que tu tiendra ta parole, James, parce que après cela, j'aurais un peu de mal à te croire si tu ne le fait pas "  
  
"Promis Remus, je le ferais, je suis un homme qui tiens à sa parole, quoi qu'on peut en dire "  
  
"Bon, je pense que je te crois et nous allions faire quelques courses avant que tout ce que je voulais soit prit"admit Remus.  
  
Tous les deux finalement entrèrent dans une petite boutique avec l'attention d'acheter pour James, un petit cadeau qui ferait ressentir ses sentiments envers la jeune fille.  
  
Une petite gourmette en argent et tandis qu'à quelques pas de là, dans une boutique de Robes de Bal, Lily et Tessa avaient déjà choisies ce qu'elles porteraient le soir du Bal.  
  
Une robe mauve avec un lacet dans le dos et une paire de chaussure assorties pour Tessa tandis que Lily approuva la sienne qui était Bleu nuit et qui s'accordait parfaitement avec ses yeux, un léger décolleté et la paire de chaussures qui irait avec.  
  
C'est ainsi que tous les trois firent leur retour à Poudlard.  
  
A suivre...  
  
Petit chapitre court, vous aimez ? Le prochain chapitre sera consacré au bal qui sera en deux parties.  
  
Je pense que la fic aura 11 chapitres, après cette fic, je commencerais une nouvelle fic qui parlera du retour en septième année d'Harry avec quelques surprises en contrepartie.  
  
Lilyz5


	7. Chapitre 7

Note: Veuillez m'en excuser, mais j'avais de bonnes raisons et je n'aimerais pas vous souler avec mes raisons, sachez que vous reviews m'ont donné un bol d'oxygène que j'attendais depuis longtemps.

Pas de réponses aux reviews à ce chapitre là, mais de gros remerciements à tous et toutes et un chapitre dédié à mes fidèles reviewers. Oui, vous avez vu c'est le chapitre du Bal et mais vous verrez bien. Allez un petit tour pour me dire ce que vous en pensez.

Chapitre 7: Allons au Bal (1)

Finalement c'était le matin de Noël, Sirius réveilla James qui grognait.

James ne grognait pas à cause de Noël et de sa fête traditionnelle mais il grognait parce qu'en plus il y aurait le bal et il ne pouvait pas y échapper.

Mais il se rappela qu'il devait mettre le cadeau de Lily dans sa chambre et prit discrètement en disant à Remus qu'il devait y aller.

La cape d'invisibilité sur lui et il s'en alla discrètement dans le dortoir des filles, ces dernières dormaient encore. Par chance, il mit le cadeau sur la pile de ceux de Lily et s'en alla quand Tessa ouvrit en grand les rideaux de la chambre.

"Ouch, pourquoi réveiller maintenant" demanda Lily à Tessa.

"Ouvre les yeux et regarde, c'est Noël"

Le cerveau de Lily se mit à réagir et prit sa veste qu'elle mit sur elle pour ne pas avoir froid et descendit de son lit et s'installa auprès de Tessa qui ouvrirent leurs cadeaux.

James était revenu et les trois autres Maraudeurs l'attendirent pour ouvrir les cadeaux, c'était une sorte de tradition à chaque Noël.

"On t'attendait, qu'est ce que tu fiches Cornedrue ?"

James répondit qu'il avait été faire quelque chose de très important et la discutions se porta sur les nombreux cadeaux qui se trouvaient à chaque pied du lit des Maraudeurs.

Ce fut les rires et les exclamations de "oh, ouha, super, merci" qu'on entendit pendant un certain temps.

Du côté de la chambre des filles de 6eme années, c'était pareil, Tessa et Lily ouvrirent leurs derniers cadeaux qui devaient avoir été apporté par le hibou de Johanne, mais ce n'était pas le cas.

Tessa reçu effectivement le cadeau de Johanne, mais Lily se rappela qu'elle avait ouvert quelques minutes auparavant.

Puis Lily regarda la petite boîte en argent et bordée de rouge qui venait d'une boutique de bijou de Pré au lard, elle en avait déjà vu auparavant.

Quand elle l'ouvrit, Lily découvrit une petite chaîne toute fine, c'était une gourmette en argent.

Tessa qui avait été aussi toute troublée que son amie lui fit part de regarder s'il n'y avait pas un mot qui se trouvait avec.

"Regarde, y a peut être un mot avec ?"

"S'il y a quelque chose"

"Avec toute mon affection,

James Potter"

C'était donc James. Elle l'avait deviné mais pourquoi lui avoir offert une si belle gourmette en argent ?

Lily et Tessa s'habillèrent avec leurs plus beaux habits et descendirent dans la grande salle commune des Gryffondors.

"Salut les gars " dirent-elles.

Tous les trois se trouvaient au pied du grand sapin qui se trouvait dans la salle commune.

"Alors" demanda ouvertement Sirius.

Mais Tessa commença à discuter avec Sirius et Remus pour que Lily puisse dire merci à James.

Elle s'approcha de ce dernier et voulut lui dire merci.

"James, pourquoi m'avoir offert ce beau cadeau" fit elle en lui montrant la gourmette.

"parce que je trouve que tu es quelqu'un de bien, Lily"

"Merci" dit-elle en rougissant.

" Ça tient toujours pour le bal ?"

"Oui, oui, je n'avais pas osé te le demander !"

"Alors à plus tard, belle Lily"

"A tout à l'heure, James"

Puis tout le monde passa la journée tranquillement jusqu'au soir où il fallut se préparer pour aller au bal.

Lily et Tessa mirent moins de trois heures pour s'habiller.

Moins de trente minutes plus tard, elles se trouvaient toutes les deux devant le petit sapin qui se trouvait près de la porte de la Grande Salle.

Les quatre garçons attendirent que les deux grandes portes s'ouvrent.

Mais James restait à part, Remus l'avait vu, il avait l'air hésitant espérant que lui dirait quand même et même ne pas rire à certaines blagues de Sirius ce qui était rare.

Mais Remus savait pourquoi, la raison du comment.

Et Remus lui fit un clin d'œil discret et entra dans la grande salle dont les portes venaient de s'ouvrir.

A suivre...

rire sadique, la suite la prochaine fois.

Lilyz5


End file.
